


Wake Up

by AgentMellieMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMellieMay/pseuds/AgentMellieMay
Summary: They're trapped in a simulation, and the three of them are trying to escape.The team needs them back.They have to wake up.





	

Her eyes flew open,lungs screaming for air, a nightmare caused her to wake up.

She groans, as her head hurts, not remembering anymore the nightmare she just had. Sunlight crept into her room, bathing her with warmth.

She hates mornings.

She's used to waking up with darkness greeting her.

Daisy flung the duvet over her head,cursing her still throbbing head.

 

Huh. She doesn't remember ever having a duvet. 

 

Daisy sat upright,eyes scanning _her_ room. The room is painted with a mural of an ocean,fairy lights on the ceiling and art materials cluttered on a cabinet desk, in one of the corners of the room. She stood up, not feeling right about  _this_. She doesn't remember ever having this kind of life, but also not remembering an another one. As she reaches to the wall, she close her eyes and trace the rough texture of the mural on the wall.

 

 _She did this_.

_She's an artist._

 

On intuition,she looked over the desk. The desk is messy, just the way she likes it. Not really knowing what she's looking for, she ended up holding a lanyard.

 

_"DAISY JOHNSON_

_3RD YEAR COLLEGE_

_MULTIMEDIA ARTS_

_NY STATE UNIVERSITY"_

 

Strangely familiar. She doesn't even remember going to school.

But then, she felt a sudden rush in her system, her mind reminding her of something that she's trying to recall.

_'You have school for today and you have to pass an important art plate.'_

Forgetting everything else, she went for a quick shower, got dressed up, and packed her things. Then she went downstairs for breakfast, to the kitchen of her home she doesn't really _remember_ having.

* * *

 "Good morning Daisybell" Her father greeted, as he pulls a chair out for Daisy. Her mother, Jiaying, kissed her on the cheek, and hands her a cup of coffee.

She sat down, overwhelmed with what she's seeing, with what she's feeling. This is supposed to be normal. But why is it that something is not adding up to the story? 

It just feels... _surreal._

Her parents must have seen her frowning, for they asked her if she's alright. She nodded, not finding any words to say.

 

_This is who she is, this is her life, this is the home where she grew up, and Cal and Jiaying are her parents who she has been with for all of her life._

 

Her mind is all fuzzy, filled with fear and anxiety.

 

Choosing to rub off the feeling, Daisy forcefully smiled and finished her breakfast quietly. After doing so, she got up and head to the door, when her mother stopped her with a question.

"Your boyfriend picking you up?"

 

Well, that caught her off guard. She really doesn't know what is the answer to Jiaying's question.

 

Daisy doesn't even remember her boyfriend picking her up for school, let alone having a boyfriend.

 

"Uhm, I'm going to call him,because I'm not really sure."

Daisy scrambled through her bag, but her phone wasn't there. So Daisy went back to her room to look for it.

She didn't noticed the canvas painting in her room before. It's a portrait of a woman, with brown eyes and dark hair. The woman, on her painting kind of looks like her.

Did she painted this? Of course she did. Who else would have? She just stared at it, trying to put all the pieces together.But she doesn't know who is the woman on the portrait. She's just strangely familiar, strangely beautiful.

 

Daisy just sat on the edge of her bed a little longer, trying in vain to remember everything that she's slowly forgetting. Her memory seems to deteriorate.  

Just before Daisy could forget why is she in her room in the first place, her phone rang. She answered it on the third ring, uncertain what to say to _her boyfriend_.

"You ready babe? I'm only a block away,see you soon." Her boyfriend told her on the other side of the phone, and even before Daisy could reply, or even say _goodbye_ , he hung up.

 

And she remembers. She has a boyfriend named Lincoln Campbell. Daisy had met him in a school where her mother used to work. They were tenth graders back then.

Daisy had never felt more excited on seeing Lincoln. She sees him everyday for the past six years,he picks her up every morning and every after classes. But deep in her heart, it feels like she haven't seen him in a lifetime.

Daisy ran downstairs. She saw Lincoln talking to her parents, laughing about something, and his smile only grew wider when he saw her. She stepped closer to Lincoln, enveloping him in a bear hug. She just misses him so much.

"Everything alright Daisy?" Lincoln asked worriedly.

"I just missed you so damn much. It's like I haven't seen you in forever." Daisy replied, tears forming in her eyes.

Lincoln kissed her on the forehead in reply, and pulled away from her. They said their goodbyes to Jiaying and Cal, and Daisy hugged them both tightly.

She just have this odd feeling that this might be the last time.

* * *

 

Lincoln filled the silence on the way to school, by telling stories about random things. But Daisy wasn't really listening. She's trying to savor the moment, just him being beside her. There's still things that she can't fully remember, her memories are still blurry, but she couldn't care less. She's with her boyfriend, her family is in their home, safe, she's going to school, and she has a future ahead of her.

What could possibly happen?

"Well, we're here. Daisy?" Lincoln breaks her train of thoughts.

"Yeah. I just... it just feels like I'm missing something." Daisy said quietly, hand holding on the to latch of the car door.

"Daisy, look at me." Lincoln held her chin gently. Drawing her closer.

Daisy's worries slowly fading away, she closed the gap and kissed him.

 

And that's where all her memories came back.

 

She remembers it all too well.

 

She pulled away, too quickly to her liking. She wants to feel his touch longer, his lips against her, she wants to feel everything for one last time. But she can't.

"You're not real. You died." Daisy told _him_ , tears streaming down her face.

"Why would you say such thing Daisy?" Lincoln frowns, pain evident on his face.

She shook her head, unbelieving. _This is not real._

 

_Her mother is dead, her father doesn't know that she exist, she's not a college student, she never was, and this is the life she never had._

 

She opens the car door, and ran. She keeps running, slowly forgetting how to get back to her home.

 

_If that's really her home to come back to._

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Daisy called out, as she reaches the front door of her 'home'.

No one answered. But the door slowly opened. She steps inside, shocked with what she's seeing right now. Her house is completely different from just a while ago. It is now dusty, furnitures covered with white cloth, as if no one has been living there for a long time. Daisy rushed upstairs, to her room. She twisted the rusty doorknob, and sees her room are covered with dust as well, the mural on her wall is gone, and the only thing that's been left is the portrait of the woman she just saw before.

 

She remembers.

 

_May._

 

_The woman in the painting is Melinda May._

She picked up the canvas. Hugged it tightly, as she slowly falls apart.

All her life she's been treated badly. She's been molded by pain and sorrow, and when finally things turned upside down, she just knows it's too good to be true.

She just really missed her team so much. She wants to go home.

With the blink of an eye, everything around her literally collapses, and Daisy fell in a dark abyss.

* * *

Her eyes flew open,lungs screaming for air, a nightmare caused her to wake up.

 Daisy rubs her eyes, as she adjust from the dim lighting of her room.

She smiles.She's home, and everything that had happen is just a nightmare.

Daisy got up quickly, heading to the door. Expecting to see agents roaming around, to hear planes landing off, she saw something completely different.

She saw May doing tai chi, in the living room,in a place that is obviously not the base.

Where is she?

The room she's just been in is certainly hers and May is there in her plain sight. So where the hell is she?

"You're up late." May stopped from her routine, seeing Daisy still in her pajamas.

Daisy tried to stop the feeling of wanting to cry. She really did. She rushed towards May, and hugged her tightly, as she inhales the familiar scent of her. Then she starts shaking, as hot tears starts to fall in her eyes.

"Having another nightmare, love?" May returned the hug, brushing her hair lovingly.

Love? Since when did May started calling her love?

 Before she could react, Coulson appeared.

"Having a hug fest without me?" He asks, slowly walking towards them.

Coulson kissed May on the lips, as if it's one of the most normal things for them to do, especially in front of her. Daisy can't help but grin, feeling a lot better. This two idiots are finally together. Then Coulson wiped Daisy's tears and kissed her forehead. She hugged them again, both caught in surprise.

"Missed you guys." she mumbled. Still enjoying the comfortable silence between the three of them, the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" Coulson shouted, as he pulled away and went to the kitchen. May kissed her on the forehead and went upstairs.

Daisy has still no idea where she is, but assuming this is _their_ home.

_Wait what?_

_She's living with them?_

"Good morning!" Fitzsimmons greeted, as the front door opened. Then there came a little girl running towards Daisy, hugging her legs. 

"Good morning Aunt Daisy!" the little girl greeted, grinning at her wildly.

 

_Aunt Daisy?_

 

She just stared at the little girl blankly, not knowing what to do. Then the girl raised her hands, gesturing to be picked up. So she did, awkwardly carrying the little girl in her arms.

 

_Since when did Fitzsimmons had a child?_

 

She shook her head violently. She put the little girl down. The little girl whines, but she doesn't care.

Her mind is playing tricks on her again, and it's a cruel one.

 

She followed Coulson in the kitchen, and the scene laid in front of her eyes just broke her heart. Fitz and Simmons are laughing along with Coulson's 'dad jokes' as he makes breakfast for the six of them.They're an ordinary family here. There is nothing to worry about, they have the life they always wanted.

She always imagined having this life with the team, but she knows this is not real.

She musters all her courage as she starts to walk away, her head searing with pain.

She tried to ignore them as she feels them looking at her.

 

"Dais, where are you going?" May asked, as she saw Daisy heading to the door.

Her heart breaks a little more, hearing May's voice so upset, so broken.

Daisy has walked away from the team before, and she's going to do it again.

 

She needs to wake up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping that everyone liked that! The Coulson family part was sadly short though. Hang on for the next chapter!!!


End file.
